


Le poète anonyme

by oliverkriss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: Une lettre d'amour est trouvée dans le Quinjet, il n'y a ni le nom de l'auteur, ni le destinataire. Il va falloir enquêter.





	Le poète anonyme

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel.

 

_"Chéri,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu prendrais mes ardeurs._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois te le faire savoir._

_Je ne sais pas s'il y a de l'espoir._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à toi._

_Je me sens si seul lorsque tu n'es pas là._

_J'attend impatiemment que tu reviennes._

_Je me sens perdu, comme une âme en peine._

_Mon cœur s'active lorsque je t'apercois._

_Mais je tente de ne pas montrer mon désarroi._

_Devrais-je espérer quelques chose en retour?_

_Ou bien enlever de la tête que tu puisses être mon amour?_

_Qie dire de la texture de tes cheveux?_

_De ton grain de peau clair si soyeux?_

_De ton sourire divin?_

_De tes longues et belles mains?_

_Ton regard clair me fait tellement craquer._

_Ton corps me fait rêver._

_Oh comme j'aimerai un jour de le dire ._

_Mais je me dois de me retenir._

_De te l'avouer._

_Que je t'aime en secret._

_Nous sommes coéquipier_

_je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer._

_Un admirateur secret. "_

Voici la lettre trouvée dans la cockpit du quinjet par Tony et le petit dernier Peter Parker. Ils étaient les deniers a descendre du bolide, Clint était des leur, mais il avait déjà déguerpi. Tony lit la lettre tandis que Peter jubila. Il aimerait la lire lui aussi.

\- Hey le gamin, Cap t'attend. Toi aussi Tony. Lança un brun aux yeux clair.

\- Viens voir. On a trouvé ça. Répondit seulement Tony au soldat de l'hiver.

Bucky attrappa la lettre et la lit."Oh... C'est toi qui a écrit ça?"

\- Biensure que non. Lança Tony en roulant des yeux tout en la reprenant dans les mains.

\- On l'a trouvé là. Ajouta spiderman ne cessant pas de gesticuler sur son siège.

\- Qui a écrit ça? Demanda Bucky.

\- On ne sait pas. Lança Peter.

\- Ça demande réflexion. Déclara le génie de service.

\- Déjà c'est pas une femme. Lança le jeune à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Beugla Bucky.

\- Je me sens seul au masculin. Ajouta le gosse fièrement.

\- Mouais. Acquiesce seulement Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah non y'a l'autre qui débarque. Soupira le brun.

\- Bonjour. Lança un troisième brun, les cheveux long.

\- Salut. Lança le jeune spiderman, seul à le saluer.

\- Que faites-vous? Demanda le dieu jotun.

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse. Répondit Bucky sèchement.

\- On a trouvé une lettre d'amour. Les balanca Peter.

\- C'est pas possible. Souffla Bucky vers le jeune.

\- Tu peux pas la fermer. S'énerva Tony.

\- Une lettre d'amour? Ronronna le dieu en subtilisant la lettre.

\- Rend moi ça. Cracha Tony.

\- C'est un garcon. Déclara Loki en souriant fièrement.

\- On t'a pas attendu pour ça. Cracha Tony.

\- On sait que c'est un mec. Lança Peter.

\- Seul est écrit au masculin. Ajouta Bucky.

\- Aussi. Concéda le dieu.

\- Comment ça aussi? Demanda Bucky.

\- La plume est masculine. Affirma Loki. "Alors qui en est l'auteur?"

\- C'est ce qu'on cherche. Répondit Stark.

\- Passons tout le monde en revu. Décida Bucky.

\- Peter, tu dois bien avoir un papier et un stylo dans ton sac à dos. Se moqua Tony, le jeune soupira mais sorti de quoi noter.

\- Bon. Commençons. Écris les noms. Ordonna Bucky.

\- Enlève les filles et toi. Décida également Tony.

\- Pourquoi moi? Se plaignait Peter.

\- T'es un gamin. Lança seulement Tony.

_._

_Tony_

_Bucky_

_Loki_

_Cap_

_Pietro_

_Sam_

_Scott_

_Clint_

_Rhodey_

_Bruce_

_Vision_

_Thor_

.

\- Qui était présent dans les environs? Demanda Bucky.

\- Qui est en mission? Reprit Tony.

\- Mon idiot de frère et son nouvel ami. Lâcha Loki.

\- Enlève Thor et Bruce.

.

_Tony_

_Bucky_

_Loki_

_Cap_

_Pietro_

_Sam_

_Scott_

_Clint_

_Rhodey_

~~_Bruce_ ~~

_Vision_

~~_Thor_ ~~

.

\- Il faudrait peut être qu'on lise la lettre, il y aura surement des indices. Annonça Loki.

\- Pas faux. Dit Tony, Bucky commença à lire.

\- Donc. " _Chéri,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu prendrais mes ardeurs._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois te le faire savoir._

_Je ne sais pas si il y a de l'espoir._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est je tiens à toi._

_Je me sens si seul lorsque tu n'es pas là._

_J'attend impatiemment que tu revienne._

_Je le sens perdu, comme une âme en peine_."

\- Donc on confirme bien que c'est ni Nath, ni Wanda. Lança Tony.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. C'est l'auteur qui se sent seul. C'est peut être un mec qui écrit pour une femme. Lança Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah merde oui. Pesta Tony.

\- Sauf qu'il a écrit chéri. Et non chérie. Souligna le dieu.

\- Oufff. Dit Peter.

\- Bon, on continu. " _Mon cœur s'active lorsque je t'apercois._

_Mais je tente de ne pas montrer mon désarroi._

_Devrais je espérer quelques chose en retour?_

_Ou bien enlever de la tête que tu puisses être mon amour."_

\- On apprend pas grande chose. Grimaça Loki.

\- Next. Ordonna Tony.

\- " _De la texture de tes cheveux?_

_De ton grain de peau claire si soyeux?"_

\- Peau clair? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à la peau noire. Souligna Peter.

\- Donc on peut rayer Sam et Rhodey de la liste. Lança Tony.

\- Et vision. Ajouta Bucky.

\- Ah oui et vision. Lâcha Tony en riant.

.

_._

_Tony_

_Bucky_

_Loki_

_Cap_

_Pietro_

~~_Sam_ ~~

_Scott_

_Clint_

~~_Rhodey_ ~~

~~_Bruce_ ~~

~~_Vision_ ~~

~~_Thor_ ~~

.

\- Je reprends. " _De ton sourire divin?_

_De tes longues et belles mains?"_

\- C'est clairement pas toi. Se moqua Tony en lui désignant sa main de métal.

\- Ça nous apprend rien. Soupira Loki.

\- Next.

\- " _Ton regard clair me fait tellement craquer._

_Ton corps me fait rêver."_

\- Il a les yeux clair? Dit Peter en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ok. Lança toit bonnement Tony.

\- J'ai les yeux clairs. Ronronna Loki.

\- La ferme Loki. Pesta Tony. "Enlève Scott et moi."

.

~~_Tony_ ~~

_Bucky_

_Loki_

_Cap_

_Pietro_

~~_Sam_ ~~

~~_Scott_ ~~

_Clint_

~~_Rhodey_ ~~

~~_Bruce_ ~~

~~_Vision_ ~~

~~_Thor_ ~~

.

\- " _Oh comme j'aimerai un jour de le dire_

_Mais je me dois de me retenir."_

\- Pourquoi doit il se retenir? Se demanda Peter.

\- Je sais pas. Next. Abrégea Tony.

\- " _De te l'avouer._

_Que je t'aime en secret._

_Nous sommes coéquipier_

_je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer."_

\- Coéquipier? Ce n'est sûrement pas toi. Se moqua une seconde fois, Tony en désignant le dieu jotun.

\- Pourquoi? Se demanda Loki.

\- Coéquipier. Personne ne te considère comme coéquipier. Ajouta Tony.

\- Sympa. Lâcha le dieu en grimaçant.

\- Peut être pas sympa, mais je confirme ses dires. C'est pas toi. Ajouta Bucky.

_._

~~_Tony_ ~~

_Bucky_

~~_Loki_ ~~

_Cap_

_Pietro_

~~_Sam_ ~~

~~_Scott_ ~~

_Clint_

~~_Rhodey_ ~~

~~_Bruce_ ~~

~~_Vision_ ~~

~~_Thor_ ~~

.

\- Il nous reste que Cap, Clint, Pietro, et Bucky. Lança fièrement Peter.

\- Mais si la lettre était déjà là, c'est pour qu'on tombe dessus, enfin du moins le destinataire tombe dessus. Lança Loki.

\- Exact. Répondit Tony.

\- Qui était dans ce quinjet? Demanda Bucky.

\- Peter, Clint et moi. Lança Tony.

\- J'ai les yeux clairs. Ajouta encore le Jotun.

\- Tu n'es pas un coéquipier. Pesta Bucky.

\- Donc c'est Clint l'heureux élu. Lança Tony.

\- Bon qui a écrit cette lettre ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Elle a atterri quand cette lettre? Demanda Loki.

\- Elle était déjà là. Personne est venu à part le gamin. Répondit Tony.

\- Pietro? Demanda Peter.

\- Toi. Pesta Tony.

\- Ah... Dit le gosse.

\- Donc c'est quelqu'un qui a utilisé le quinjet avant. Intervint Bucky.

\- Qui était de la partie? Demanda Tony.

\- Moi, Cap et Pietro. Je n'ai pas écris cette Merde. Se défendit de suite Bucky.

\- Peut être que c'est Cap. Sous entend Peter.

\- Cap aurait écrit ça? Beugla Tony.

\- Pour Clint? Ajouta Bucky en grimaçant. Des pas lourd se firent entendre. Les trois hommes et demi se retournèrent vers le pont d'embarquement.

\- Que faites vous? Je vous attend! Les reprimanda Captain America.

\- Cap!! Lança Tony.

\- On a- avait failli les balancer Peter mais Tony plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Dis moi Steve, tu as écris une lettre d'amour? Demanda Bucky en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Comme si il allait répondre. Soupira le Jotun.

\- Quelle lettre? Demanda innocemment Captain.

\- Celle ci. Lança Tony en la montrant vaguement.

Steve fronça les yeux en sa direction. " Non, parcontre elle vient de mon cahier de dessin. Bon, je vous attend." Ajouta t'il avant de redescendre du quinjet.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. Lâcha Bucky.

\- Il ment. Cracha Loki.

\- Steve Rogers mentir?? Lâcha Bucky en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Attendez, il reste qui sur la liste du coup? Demanda Tony.

\- Mise à part moi et Cap? Lâcha Bucky avant d'éclater de rire.

Tony le suivi dans son fou rire.. " Oh... Nos soupçons se confirment on dirait Buck. Quel cachotier..."

\- Quel soupçon ? Demanda Peter.

\- Répondez! S'énerva le dieu.

\- Je dois voir Clint au plus vite. Lança Tony en se précipitant hors du quinjet.

\- Qu'il arrête de prendre mon bras pour un aimant ou je le balance!! Ajouta Bucky.

\- Bon alors qui a écrit cette lettre... Lança le jeune en suivant les deux zouaves.

\- Oh mon dieu... Lâcha Tony en roulant des yeux, c'était pourtant bien clair.

\- Qu'il est con. Pesta à son tour Bucky.

\- Mais quoi? Lança Peter à chacun d'eux.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça moi non plus je sais pas qui c'est. Se défendit le dieu et se demandait encore qui est l'auteur de cette lettre d'amour.


End file.
